Between You and the Mistletoe
by Maysangel
Summary: A christmas party brings the fun out of everyone. But what if it did more then that? AAMayL 3shot
1. Chapter 1

**Between You and the Mistletoe**

**By Maysangel **

**Hey ya'll, it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with a cute May's pov Christmas two-shot. It being Christmas time, it inspired me so this is a one-shot and I hope you like it!! ******

**Ages:**

**May: 16**

**Ash: 17**

**Brock: 20**

**Max: 14**

**Dawn: 14**

**In Hoenn…**

I opened my front door, breathing in the cold winter air. I smiled and stepped out of my house, walking down the driveway on my way to the mailbox. I looked around and saw my brother Max and his girlfriend Dawn playing around in the snow, Max holding her tightly and spinning her around causing her to giggle. My smile slowly turned to a frown, for once again it was Christmas and I was single. I sighed at the thought as I opened the mailbox taking out the mail and classifying it as the following:

Junk

Bills

Letter from Ash

Letter from my school.

_Wait a minute, did I say a letter from Ash?_ I asked myself. I flipped threw the mail again. I saw the letter that was neatly stamped and I thought it was for Max and just stuck it back as I sighed again. I really missed Ash. One reason though was because I really liked him. I mean who wouldn't fall for someone like that? I smiled at the thought of the young trainer who stole my heart.

I walked into my house as I was stopped by my mother.

"Hey dear! What did we get?" She asked hugging me.

"Just some bills and 2 letters for Max," I replied handing her the stack of mail that belonged to her.

"Thanks dear, you better go give Max his letters," she advised as I nodded and went out the door and up to my brother and his girlfriend.

"Hey Max!!" I called. He turned around toward me and smiled ran up to me, Dawn's hand in his.

"Hey May! What's up? Are those for me?" he asked, looking at the letters in my hand.

I nodded. "One from someone not important to me and Ash." I told him, handing him the letter from Ash.

He looked up. "May are you blind or something? This letter says to May Maple not Max Maple." He handed me the letter as I saw my name on the envelope.

"Oh here Max I have to read this," I smiled, handing him his other letter then opening Ash's.

"I want to see what it says May," he said, beginning to read over my shoulder.

_Dear May,_

_How have you been? Are you and Max doing ok? I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for a Christmas party on the 23__rd __through the 1st. I understand if you can't come. But if you can then call me before you leave that way I can wait for you at the airport. So call me either way I miss you and I hope you can come!!_

_Love Ash. _

_P.S. My phone number is 555-0633. I can't wait to hear from you!!!_

I squealed as I read the word 'love' and ran into the house and up to the video phone dialing the number that was on the letter.

**_2 minutes later…._**

A woman with dark brown hair answered the phone, her eyes lighting up when she saw me. I smiled and began to speak.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum!!" I said sweetly.

"MAY!! Oh my goodness it's so nice to see you! You look amazing! How old are you now?" she asked.

"I'm 16 and I'm the #1 coordinator in the world. So how have you been?" I asked politely.

"Same old, same old dear. Ash and I watched all your contests on TV. He enjoyed watching you. And since you became top coordinator we don't get to see you on TV anymore and my Ash really misses seeing you," she smiled deviously.

I blushed slightly. "Thank you Mrs. Ketchum. Umm is Ash there by any chance? I got his letter and he told me to call him." I looked down at my letter.

"He's right here dear. ASH!!" She called.

"What is it mom need help with something?" I heard his voice in the distance.

"No dear I'm fine right now but there's someone on the video phone for you."

"It's not Misty again is it?" he responded, causing me to giggle.

"No I think you like this girl way better then Misty," she smiled back at me, then moved to the right slightly so Ash could see who I was.

"Hey Ash." I giggled at the scene.

"MAY!! I missed you!! Oh my gosh how are you are you? Are you coming to my Christmas party? If you aren't I'll miss you and I really want to see you! So how are you?" he smiled, obviously over the shock.

"I'm fine and yes, I'm coming to your party!" I giggled. "I'll probably see you tomorrow. Sorry if it's a little early but that's the best I can do."

"It's ok May I really wanted to spend some time with you before the rest of them get here." He blushed.

"Yeah I would like that," I said, my sapphire eyes beginning to sparkle.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at the airport at, what, 3:00?" he asked, writing some information down.

"Yeah. Three it is then. Bye Ash!" I said.

"Bye May I'll see you soon," he said before the phone went dead.

I turned mine off and jumped in the bed because the next day I would get to see my crush, and I hoped I would be able to tell him my feelings. I shut my eyes and found sleep, dreaming about what things were going to happen over the wonderful time we had together.

**_The next day on the plane to Pallet…_**

I was so excited about seeing Ash as we went into the port.

"**Last stop Pallet Town Kanto!**" A voice called over the speaker.

I grinned and walked off the plane, looking at my cell phone before I caught sight of a boy with raven hair. He smiled at me as I stopped at the end of the way. But I didn't stand there for long before I jumped into his arms holding him tight.

"Hey Ash!" I giggled holding him tightly.

"May, oh my gosh..." he said holding me tighter and tighter. I held him just as tight.

He held me close to him holding me up in his arms from under my legs. He put me down and looked at me. I had completely new clothes since Hoenn when I traveled with him. I had on a pink shirt with a black ruffle skirt with black and pink striped socks, and black shoes with a pink strip down the side, and a pink bandana with a black Pokeball symbol.

"May you look….wow..." he stumbled on his words.

"Thanks Ash. You look good too," I giggled as he blushed.

He had changed a lot too. Not only had his voice gotten deeper, his clothes had changed. He had a white shirt under a vest with a golden arrow-like symbol on it and it was opened at the top. He had blue jeans and matching red and black sneakers. And a black hat with the same symbol as my bandanna. (**Basically his Sinnoh clothes.)**

"So where are we going Ash? To your house?" I asked as we began to walk down the road.

"Yeah but we're not staying long. Tomorrow's the party. But I want to spend today with you. So we can catch up or something," he smiled.

**_15 minutes later…_**

We had just walked into his house before his mother began to hug me.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum. How have you been?" I asked even though I couldn't breath.

"Fine honey. Awe, you look so pretty!" she said, letting me go and looking at me but I lost my footing falling backwards into Ash's arms.

He looked down and smiled, "Are you ok May?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just lost my footing," I answered, blushing slightly as he put me back on my feet.

But little did we know when I was knocked back we fell under the mistletoe that was hanging on the door.

"Awe…Ash, May you two are under the mistletoe you know what that means," his mother smiled.

"Mom… I don't wanna do that and no offense May." he answered, not knowing he had just thrown a dagger through my heart. (**Metaphor)**

"Come on Ash! I know you like May just do it. It won't kill you I promise. You never know, you might thank me for it one day," his mother prodded.

"May…is it…ok…if..." he stuttered, rubbing his the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah…I'm fine with it. I mean it's a tradition..." I answered as my heart sang.

"Ok..." he replied before placed his hands on my waist, pulling me into him as the kiss began. I placed my arms around his neck pulling him down closer to me. He picked me up a few inches before placing me on my feet. In about 3 minutes later we both pulled away for air. His mother sighed.

"That was wonderful! Okay, are you guys going somewhere or what?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

But we weren't paying any attention. Ash was staring at me with his mouth slightly opened staring mainly at my lips and my sapphire eyes.

I smiled, looking down as I tried to hide my red face.

"Is there anywhere I can put my stuff? And be able to sleep tonight?" I finally spoke, looking up at him.

"Mom can she sleep in my room in that other bed? That way Misty can have the guest bed and May doesn't have to sleep on the floor," Ash asked, rubbing on my sides causing me to blush wildly.

"Yeah that's a very good idea honey. May, you can stay with Ash. Though I do advise you to dress lightly. Ash's room is one of the warmest ones in the whole house," she answered.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum. But Ash do you mind showing me where your room is?" I asked sweetly, grabbing my suit cases.

"Yeah and May and I'll get your bags that's no problem," he said, taking the bag I had my hands on and grabbed my hands.

"I'll get it Ash but can you get the other two?" I asked as he did and we proceeded to go up to his room. When we got up there I was shocked on how well kept it was.

"May did you really need all this for 10 days?" he asked sitting down the cases at the end of my bed.

"Ash look in that one on the right." I said.

He opened it up to see:

Makeup, hair things (ex: Shampoo moose and such), a curling iron and straightener, and eleven bandanas.

"Wow May. You always have to look good huh?" he smiled, sitting down beside me on the bed I was staying on.

"Yeah when you see me in the morning you probably won't want to look at me," I admitted.

"I don't think that's possible." He laughed as I blushed, "I'm sure you look good even while you're asleep."

"So…Ash…w-where are we going?" I stuttered.

"Anywhere you want to go," he smiled, standing up.

"Well, what is there to do in Pallet?" I asked.

"I know where you wanna go…the new mall they built is close by, if you wanna do that." He told me, grabbing his wallet.

"Ash why are you bringing that? I have credit cards," I said, grabbing my pink pack and clicking it around my waist.

"I know. I'm going shopping too. And you're not the only one with a credit card." He grinned, flashing his. "How about we get going?"

**_35 minutes later…_**

We made it to the mall and we decided to meet up later at like 5:00 and then we would leave. It was 4:30 and I had like 10 bags of gifts for me and other people like Ash and his mother. I waited for him and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Ash.

"Hey May are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," I replied, standing up beside him as we began to walk out.

When we were on the road I felt like I had to tell him my feelings. Every step I took it began to eat away at me. Something inside of me caused me to call his name.

"Hey Ash, I have to tell you something. Can we take a break?" I asked, before sitting on the grass taking all my bags in front of me.

"Yeah of course May. You can tell me anything," he smiled, sitting down beside me.

"Ash I've had the feelings for a while now and I've kept them inside with no problem but now it's busting out of me," I started.

"Ok what is it May? You don't have to be embarrassed just tell me I won't judge." he said, placing his hands on mine.

I gulped loud enough for him to hear. "Ash I think I'm…I'm in l-l-love with you." I told him, turning my head toward the ground waiting for rejection. But to my surprise the grip on my hands just got tighter. Until he tilted my head up toward him.

"To tell you the truth May, I wasn't sure about my feelings until we kissed earlier today. And now I know I love you too. You're the sweetest girl I have ever met and the most beautiful for that matter," he said pulling me into a tight embrace. I smiled within his vest as he held me close to him nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Y-you do?" I asked, confused and lost of what just happened.

"Of course. You're the only girl I've ever cared about like that." he smiled before leaning into my lips and connecting his with mine.


	2. The Confession

**Between You and the Mistletoe**

**Chapter 2- The Confession **

**Hey guys it's your girl Maysangel coming at you if you didn't know. And I know it's after Christmas and I haven't replied to any of ya'lls reviews but I'm working on it! I've been on Winter Break and you know what that means…gifts and (sadly) family reunions…but I hope you like this! ******

**In the room I shared with Ash…**

I twirled in the mirror looking at my outfit. It was the same one I always had on, it just felt different. I had just gotten out of the shower and now I was fixing my hair since I had everything else on. Then I heard a knock on the door followed by my new boyfriends' voice. That's right Ash was my new boyfriend! But why not I busted a gut to tell him my feelings. I deserved it.

"Hey May, can I come in by chance?" He asked silently.

"Yeah I'm just doing my hair I'm fully clothed." I giggled.

He walked in right when I needed him to hold something for me. I smiled as he walked in and up behind me and placed his arms around my waist pulling my back against his chest.

"Hey Ash you think you can do something for me?" I asked sweetly as remotely possible at the moment. Even though I was ticked at my hair.

"Yeah what do ya need me to do?" He asked playfully.

"Can you put your finger right there so I can tie this bandanna…right anyway." I said showing him where to put his finger.

"Yeah right here?" He asked placing his finger on the wrong place on my head.

"No try right here." I smirked playfully placing his finger on a sort of knot in my bandanna. I blushed though as I touched his slightly warm hands.

I tied the bandanna and straighten it on my head fixing the ends of my hair making sure it was curled underneath. He sighed and placed his hands back around my waist as he began to speak as I looked in the mirror.

"May you look so pretty in black and pink." He said causing me to blush bright red before sighing and saying his name. He looked over at me "I'm serious you do. No offence but this is more of your color then the red you used to wear." He said leading me into the bedroom and sitting me on his dresser as I giggled.

"Actually, Ash I agree with you. I like pink and black better anyway. And what about you with that gold and black?" I asked playfully shoving him.

"You've got me there and now I don't have to tuck in my shirt anymore that's a relief." He chuckled.

"Why did you set me up here?" I asked looking down knowing that my feet wouldn't be able to reach the ground.

"Well," he said walking up to me placing his hands on my waist pulling me against him. "I put you up there so you wouldn't run away." He smiled.

"What? I'm confused…run away from what?" I asked completely and utterly confused out of my mind. "Why would I run away from my boyfriend?"

"I don't know maybe you don't want me to do what I'm about to do." He said rubbing his hands on my arms. That lucky him he was tall enough to reach without stretching his arms all the way out like I had to do.

"Do what?" I asked kind of afraid of what he was going to do.

He got real close to my face so that I could feel his breath blow against my face. I felt my heart flutter as he did this. But it wasn't in an embarrassed way or anything it was more in a nervous way. He nuzzled his nose against mine making me giggle again. And then he did it…he kissed me…in my lips. I felt myself sliding off his dresser as the kiss got deeper. Then I slipped off the dresser into his arms. But when I fell into his arms he kind of fell onto the bed me being on top. Though that really didn't stop anything…for a little while anyway. But I pulled away cause I lost all my breath. I starred at him for a sec before finally speaking what wanted to come out.

"I-I'm going to get off you now." I said as he gulped and nodded.

I got up and blushed a deep crimson before helping him up. I tried to let go of his hand but he just held my hand tighter before pulling me into his arms in an embrace holding me close to him. He leaned and kissed my forehead before speaking the three words again.

"I love you May Maple." He said looking at me he's eyes showing me a since of passion and honesty. It calmed me though as I placed my head against his chest.

I sighed. "I love you too Ashy."

"Why do you call me Ashy?" he asked confused at why I called him that little pet name.

I smiled. "Because, I think it's adorable! What you don't like it?" I asked kindly showing hurt in my eyes.

"No! I like it I was just wondering don't get me wrong ok." He said as I laughed.

"I was just playing Ash I'm serious though, if you don't like it then I won't call you that anymore." I smiled

He was about to answer as the door bell rang. Ash sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. He sighed again then looked at me.

"It's time for the party. You know what happens next…we're gonna have to tell them about us." He said as my heart sort of sank to the bottom of my chest.

"Ash I'm kinda scared of what everyone else is going to think of me. Not that it matters but I don't want to be hated." I said as we began to walk down the stairs. And then he stopped in front of me and held my hands close to him.

"May you know what I don't care what anyone says about us because I'm in love with you and that's all that matters to me." He said looking for my answer.

"Ok Ash I totally have faith in what you just said and I agree completely." I said hugging him then we walked down stairs, hand and hand up to the door to Bianca.

"Hey Ash. Oh My Gosh, MAY!!!" She smiled hugging me tightly against her. Bianca and I might not have traveled together but we were best friends. Bianca used to come to Professor Birch's lab all the time when we were young for some reason. **(Alright people I know wired that I used Bianca in this as Mays BFF, but let's also pretend that Bianca and May are best friends for this story alright. ******

"I didn't know you were coming! Ash why didn't you tell me May was coming? You know she's my best friend!" Bianca said.

"I don't know Bianca I guess it was going to be a surprise." Ash smiled.

"May I've missed you. But I have to show you something in my room. But by chance do you know where it is?" Bianca laughed.

"Yeah come on I'll show you." I smiled taking her hand and leading her up the stairs and into the guest room.

"Here you go Bianca Mrs. Ketchum trust you'll be happy here. But you Misty and Dawn are sharing a room." I smiled.

"Where are you sleeping May?" she asked.

"Ash and I are sharing a room since he has two beds in his room." I smiled fiddling my fingers.

"Ok." Bianca said dropping the subject. I liked how she would do that. That way I didn't have to tell her every single detail. "Thank you May for showing me my room and I love your new look." She said twirling me around also just as Mrs. Ketchum had done the day before.

"So Bianca what did you wanna show me?" I asked.

"Well here I got something for you." She smiled. Then took out a box with a necklace that said **Yours Forever **on the front and then an inscription on the back. "I know about you and Ash." She smiled.

"How do you know?" I asked confused and blushing a bright crimson.

"He talks about you a whole lot and I can just…he told you didn't he?" I asked cutting into what she was trying convince me of. "Yeah and I wanted to give this to you for him and I got it inscripted for you too." She smiled as I read the inscription on the back.

**I will love you forever **

**-May**

"Awe that is so sweet Bianca thank you." I smiled hugging her before there was a knock on the door as she handed me my jewel and I placed it in my pack and opened the door.

"Hey May my mom wants you and I wanted to talk and catch up with her." He smiled. I nodded and went down stairs.

**2 hours later…**

Ash and I are outside after everyone (Bianca, Tracey, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Max, Misty's sisters, and Professor Oak.) else went to sleep. We were looking at the Moon and the stars of the Christmas Eve sky. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me against him. And then I spoke.

"Ash are you ready to go and wake everyone up and tell them before tomorrow?" I asked.

"You're ready to tell them now? Don't you think we can wait awhile and tell them tomorrow?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah but, come on Ash. I think we need to tell them before tomorrow morning. Ash come on tomorrows Christmas and I'm not going to be able to not kiss you tomorrow." I admitted turning a bright crimson that would put a tomato to shame. Thank goodness it was dark.

"You have a point with the kissing thing I don't think I'll be able to resist you either since you girls are going to be all dressed up and stuff. And all the mistletoe that my mom has put up around the house. Like remember the first day you were here?" He said.

I sighed, "Yeah the day I told you I loved you."

"Yeah even though it was only yesterday. It was still probably the most wonderful day of my life." He said running his fingers threw my hair.

"Same here and I would never give anything for what I'm feeling now." I admitted holding his hand tightly in mine.

"Yeah and I would never want to give away this feeling either." He smiled before pressing his lips against mine. Then I tried something I haven't tried before, I let my tongue slip against his lips urging him to open his mouth. And to my surprise he did it. Allowing my tongue to slip in rubbing the roof of his mouth. But yet only after starting this I stopped.

"What why did you stop?" He asked panting. "I didn't think you knew how to do that."

"I stopped because I don't have any breath left. And I didn't think I could do that either. I don't even know what that was." I admitted smiling.

"I think I heard that when you use your tongue it's called a French kiss… Wow." Ash said holding me closer to him.

"Really? You think I'm a good kisser?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah positively the best." Ash smiled. "So you think we need to go wake up and tell everyone now?" he asked playing with my hair again.

"Yeah but first I wanna give you something." I smiled before taking the necklace out of my pack and holding it in my hands.

"What's that May?" He asked looking at what was in my hands.

I smirked then held up the necklace. His was on a black cord and was a red jewel with the words **yours forever **on there and on the flip side was my inscription. I giggled at his look and then I stood up on my knees and placed it around his neck.

"May did you get me this?" He asked.

"Well, Bianca got it for me for you." I smiled.

"Oh well I love it. It's beautiful and I have something for you too." He said before taking a gold locket out with the same words **yours forever** engraved in the front and some words engraved on the back. That said:

**To the star in my sky.**

**-Ash **

In fancy letters and on the inside were places for pictures. It was amazingly beautiful. He smiled at me and moved my hair to the side and placed it around my neck.

"Ash I love it! Thank you so much." I smiled kissing his check.

"To tell you the truth I got this from Bianca too." He blushed in embarrassment as I giggled.

"Well I still like it and all the lights in your house is on and so why don't we go tell them now?" I begged I wanted to get this over with.

"Ok you're right let's go tell them." He smiled getting up and taking my hand in his and running into his house where everyone was sitting.

"Ash, May where have you two been we went into your room Ash and you weren't there." Dawn said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah where have you guys been?" Max asked.

"Just thinking outside. But we have to tell everybody something." I said looking at my brother and then at Ash's mother.

"Yeah. Guys me and May are together." Ash said closing his eyes ready for the being yelled at. But there were no screams of displeasure but of acceptance.

"Aww that's so sweet! My little Ash has his first girl friend!" Delia smiled hugging us tightly. "Good thing to, Ash no offence but I thought you might swing the other way." Delia admitted.

"MOM!! I'm not like that watch." He smiled before kissing me quickly and then pulling back.

"Anyway." Max said trying to keep in his laughter. "Sis that's awesome I knew you loved Ash. And Ash, I know you like May."

"Yeah it was pretty obvious when you guys traveled together from what Max told me." Dawn winked.

"Well I'm glad you approve Max." I smiled. This of course was the truth, if Max didn't like my boyfriend then neither would my dad.

"Yeah of course I approve! Ash is like the older brother I unfortunately I never had." Max said looking at me. I felt my face slightly heat up as Mrs. Ketchum made her last comment.

"I wonder what my grandchildren will look like." She pondered out loud.

(Sigh) I guess that's what all parents want…grandchildren. Which if you ask me makes stretch marks. And I don't think that is in my future for a very long time. I looked up at Ash who happened to be yelling at his mom for her comment. I looked around the room and then I looked up the stairs yawning. Ash must have seen me because he picked me up bridal style and carried me up the stairs and laid me into the bed covering me up in the process then turning off the light as I drifted off to sleep.

**Man I hate lying to ya'll but I can't make this a two shot unless you guys want to read a lot. Anyway, if you like it please review and NO FLAMES ON ADVANCESHIPPING!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING**** DO NOT READ IT!!**

**And Mays inscription says I Will Love You Forever. **

**And Ash's inscription says To The Star In My Sky. Just incase you guys couldn't read my font. **

**But please R&R!!**

**Luv Maysangel ******


	3. The Party

**Between You and the Mistletoe**

**Chapter 3 – The Party **

**Hey guys it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with the last chapter to ****Between You and the Mistletoe.**** Sorry if I disappointed anyone with this being a three shot but when you type it doesn't always come out like you planned. But I hope you liked this story. **

**12 o'clock midnight.**

I woke up from a bad dream in a cold sweat. I wiped off my forehead and looked at the clock. 12:00 it was only midnight. I looked over in the bed beside me, to see Ash sound asleep. I smiled forgetting my dream and slipped out of my covers and tiptoed over to his bed. I gently pulled down the covers enough for me to slip in revealing his bare chest. I blushed slightly then slipped into the covers and laid my head against his chest. Then I covered us back up and shut my eyes for a quick second until…

"May?" I heard my name being said by the person next to me. I opened my eyes to him.

"Y-yeah?" I said stuttering out my words scared of what he was thinking.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked confused looking down at me and then at the bed I was sleeping in.

"I had a bad dream and I was scared." I said looking at the window then looking up at him.

"Well I don't have a problem with it but my mom on the other hand will throw a hissy fit even though I am 17." He said wrapping his arms around me holding me close.

"I'll get up in the morning and she'll never know and I won't do it again as long as I'm here." I said hoping he would reject the last part of my sentence.

"No need. There is nothing going on that's bad so she shouldn't care. Besides I kinda like this anyway." He said blushing a very light crimson.

"Ok. And I do too, it's comforting to me." I confessed nuzzling into his chest.

He placed his head on mine. 5 minutes later… we were both fast asleep.

**The next morning…**

I woke up and looked up at Ash who was still asleep and then I looked at the clock over by his bed. 10:30 am. I sighed and sat up looking over out the window at the snowy sky. I realized what I just saw…snow it was snowing! I uncovered myself and ran to the window opening the curtains and looking down at the ground. Covered in a white blanket of dreams wisping over the usually green ground. I then heard something behind me say something.

"What is it May?" Ash asked walking over behind me before gasping at the beauty of the snow falling from the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked dreamily starring at the snow again sitting down on the window seal.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist his bare chest on my back. "Yeah but you're prettier."

"Ash…you're very sweet." I said blushing uncontrollably at his comment. "I didn't know you could be so sweet."

"I have my moments. But I'm telling the truth." He said looking at me laying his head on my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Ashy." I smiled kissing his check tenderly.

"Merry Christmas May." He grinned before we heard our names being called by everyone down stairs. We sighed and rolled our eyes walking down the stairs.

'What is it guys?" I asked as the girls grabbed my hand.

"Come on May we're going shopping for your dress. And we're getting you ready." Dawn smiled.

"But-But." I said looking at Ash who was flabbergasted and looked hurt in a way.

"Ash, May will see you tonight at the party. So say your goodbyes so we can get going." Bianca smiled.

I walked up to Ash who smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll see you later. I have to go be their little doll now." I laughed.

"Yeah. You guys make her a cute doll alright." Ash snickered looking down at me then kissed me before pulling back.

"Love ya Ash. See ya." I smiled before walking down and out of the door after changing into my clothes. I heard him mumble before I left.

"Love you too May." He sighed before Brock pulled him off somewhere.

**Later on that night**

We were back at Ash's and ready for the party. I was wearing a black dress that came to my knees and a pink bow around my mid section and tied in a bow in the back. I had black heels on that tied around my ankles and my hair was down except for two small pink tails with black ball hair bows. **(Like in the 8****th**** movie but with black balls instead of pink.)** I had on a diamond necklace with white diamond hoops and a bracelet and 2 rings on each of my hands. Dawn smiled at me and then helped me out of the car and up to the door. I sighed I was confident in how I looked but I wasn't confident on what he would say of how I looked.

"You ready?" Dawn asked slightly opening the door but I couldn't see in there. But I thought that was her whole point of staying in front of the door.

"Yeah as ready as I'll ever be." I said taking a deep breath before I was announced. Dawn moved out from the door so I could come in.

As soon as I walked in I saw Ash at the top of the stairs his mouth wide open. I giggled and walked up to the stairs. He looked nice too. He had on a black tux with a red tie although he looked good I knew he hated it because he wasn't a tux person. He ran down the stairs and looked at me.

"Wow May you look beautiful. They did their job." He smiled spinning me around.

"They didn't do anything I had to do it all. They tried to take away my colors. And that wouldn't work for me so I did it myself." I smiled

"Well you did your job that's for sure." He said before a song came on…not just any song my favorite Christmas song…All I Want for Christmas. I sighed and looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact with him trying to avoid the question.

"May you wanna dance?" He asked holding out a hand. That was the question that I was afraid of.

"Yeah that would be great." I said taking his hand as he led me beside Misty and Tracy as we began to dance.

**As we danced, Misty started talking to me. **

"Hey May you look pretty and I'm happy for you and Ash. I knew there was someone out there for everyone…even Ash." She giggled.

"Thanks Misty. And you and Tracey what a couple. I think you two look adorable together." I smiled then Ash moved over a bit more taking away our conversation.

He then took my hand and spun me around and brought me back into his body and held me close. And then the song was over as we went into the kitchen.

"Thank you for the dance. That was great." I smiled sitting down on the counter top.

"It was nothing. I hate to dance but I could see you wanted to." He said slyly.

"I did not." I said my mouth open even though I had wanted to.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too." He said beginning to tickle my waist causing me to burst out in laughter.

"Ok ok I did I did!!" I laughed as he stopped.

"Told ya." He said playfully.

"Ok maybe I did. That is my favorite Christmas song." I admitted blushing slightly.

"May I love you. So much." He said picking me up then sitting me back down.

"Love you too Ash. Oh I forgot to tell you I'm a top coordinator now!" I smiled.

"May that's great I knew you could do it!!!" he smiled picking me up 4 inches off the ground and spinning me around before sitting back on my feet.

"Yeah well what about you? Are you a pokemon master now?" I giggled.

"Yep. I won it's been a tough ride but I did it." He smiled as I hugged him tightly.

"That's great! So what did you think about the whole frontier brain thing you gonna accept it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Maybe in a couple years after I get all my priorities in line and I got everything I need." He said petting my head.

"And you have everything you need. A family, people who care about you, friends, loyal pokemon you got everything that someone can ask for. What's left for you to get?" I asked confused.

"I'm getting married first I hope." He said looking down at me.

"Well that's something to say. I guess that's what everyone wants one day huhh?" I laughed.

"Yeah but let's go back to the party." Ash said leading me back into the party.

**That was 5 years ago tomorrow. **

I am 21 years old and Ash is 22. He did end up taking the offer for being a frontier brain. And I also work at his gym. I help coordinators train to be champions. I'm married to the sweetest guy in the world and I'm in the coordinator hall of fame. Well it's not the easiest job but it's my job. Being a wife, teacher, sister, daughter, and still making time to be the worlds top coordinator does take a lot out of someone. And now here I am telling my story.

"So Mrs. Ketchum I have a question!" A little girl named Marissa smiled.

'Yeah sweetie." I said grinning. That's right I married Ash. The frontier brain and my long time boyfriend and now my husband.

"So you and Mr. Ash were together for a long time huhh?" she asked smiling widely.

I was about to say something but I was interrupted. "Yeah for a very long time." I heard before someone wrapped their arms around my waist pulling me back into the warm body of Ash.

"Hey Ashy." I giggled as he leaned down and kissed me as the room filled with awe's. We pulled back as Ash kissed me quickly again.

"Hey girls how's the training?" he asked sitting down beside me and sitting me on his lap.

"Awesome! May is the best coordinator in the world! And she's super cool." A little girl named Diana smiled hugging my waist.

"I know she is. You know what." He said whispering to my students, "That's one of the reasons I like her so much." He whispered. "But don't tell her I said that alright." He winked as the girls began to giggle.

I hit Ash softly in the chest. "You know what Ash Ketchum I'm gonna get you later alright." I winked.

"Ok ok I'm sorry. May you wanna go out for dinner?" he asked playfully picking me up then spinning me around.

"Yeah that sounds great! But let me dismiss my childish class." I smiled turning around toward them. I put emphases on the word childish.

'Sorry Mrs. Ketchum. See you tomorrow?" Marissa smiled hugging me as the rest of them came up and started to hug me too.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow." I said hugging them back and then I felt a hand on my back.

"Ready?" He asked holding out my coat.

"Yeah bye girls. Tell my brother to call your parents so they can come get'cha. And remember we don't have class till 3 tomorrow alright because it's Christmas." I said as we walked a few seconds before the awe's started again. "What now?" I asked looking back as they all pointed up.

I looked up and blushed…it was mistletoe. He smiled and kissed me. As I wrapped my arms around him, all the memories of my past came into my mind. All the past memories between him and the mistletoe.

**The End**

**Well there you have it!! I hope you liked my little twist at the end of the chapter!! I liked writing that part actually it's one of my favorite parts!! But please read and review if you liked it. **

**Luv ya'll Maysangel ******


End file.
